building up the lego house
by teddylupin-snape
Summary: You've become my heart : George/Luna oneshot


**A/N: This was written for Song Fic Boot Camp (Song: Lego House, Ed Sheeran; Prompt: Always), Fanon Pairings Comp (Pairing: George/Luna, Prompts: butterfly, 'he's not coming back, George', the colour blue, Lego House by Ed Sheeran), Snakes and Ladders Challenge (Character: George Weasley)**

**Inspired by the song Lego House by Ed Sheeran, particularly the lines: ****If you're broken I will mend you and I'll keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now / Now I'll surrender up my heart and swap it for yours / I'll pick you up when you're getting down.**

**o o o o**

We stood together through the storm that was raging on inside my soul. I was the broken man, the collapsed heart, the transparent soul just a notch away from disappearing entirely. You were the ray of light, the rainbow shining through the storm, the whole, loving soul that was sent down from heaven to purify mine.

You were there when _he_ wasn't anymore, and in such a short span of time, you became my crutch that I had been lacking. You mended my suffering heart from the cruelties that the world forced upon it.

Somehow eventually, we became an entity: _LunaandGeorge_ instead of _FredandGeorge_. I'd discovered that my poor, fragile heart was but a half-a-heart, and I needed another to make it full, to allow it to pump again. You stumbled into my life right as I was stumbling out of it. You plugged up the gaping hole in my heart so that I could not fall out of it. You were the one who was constantly there to pick me up when I was falling slowly out of the happiness I had once known. I was falling out of the shell of my skin, wanting to be nothing.

When I fell, you were right beneath me waiting to catch my fallen soul. It was then that I realized that without someone there to guide my feet, to be my missing half, I was spiraling into a dark cavern that was craving my shattered soul. I clung to you like the last green leaves of autumn cling to their branches, wanting nothing more than to be like this forever. I just wanted you with me, I wanted us to be together forever, _always_, an entity that never fades.

You were the sun in the day, the moon in the night. I was merely a fading star that clung to the false reality that I could shine. I was the flickering light on an old shop-front at midnight. I was losing the thread of hope that I had held for so long.

You gave me everything that you were, pushed forward your heart in exchange for mine. You were always giving, always caring. I was barely even always living.

I was foolish, and I caged away my tortured heart. You surrendered yours in place of mine, but I could never make you take what was left of mine. I hadn't realized at the time that our hearts had already merged—they were already _one_. There was no separation now for us, not a chance.

You would take me to the park, to enjoy nature, you said. We found a butterfly with a broken wing one day. You gently held out your finger for him to land on. He did, though he perched on your finger unsteadily, and I could almost see the pained expression on his face.

'He's like me,' I whispered softly. 'Broken.'

'See, George. There are other broken things too. But the thing is, even the most broken wings can be mended with enough love. I think the same's true with you. You're like the butterfly, he can hardly fly anymore, but he can heal and take flight again,' you explained.

I

_Luna said you could be mended, you could be whole again,_ I thought. _That doesn't mean he can return. He's not coming back, George, when will you realize this? _Then, it clicked in my mind. I don't even need him back, not really. As long as I've got someone there to mend me—_Luna_—I can come back as strong as before.

These scars that tore up my heart, they have healed over. They're no longer bleeding out like the tears. If these scars have learned by now how to cope, so can you.

Without Luna, in those dark days when I was alone, just _George_, I felt so stuck in the middle of nowhere, as though I was pulled to the bottom of the sea, drowning in my grief, torn apart and brought down. Then, all I could see was blue. Blue and red, _his_ red. Blue from the oceans of doubt, of hatred that the world thrust at me. Red from _him_, from the blood-stained stone that fell, from the mark that Death cast upon me.

It's taken much too long, I realized, to come to know how much you really have done for me. You've been there through thick and thin, through the ups and the downs. You've sheltered me from the pain I felt and you became my backbone when mine shattered along with my heart. You've convinced me to keep moving on, you've become the light in my darkness and the wind beneath my wings.

You've kept me fighting and mended my half-a-heart. You've _become_ my heart.

xox

'_And out of all these things I've done, I will love you better now._

_-Ed Sheeran, Lego House_

xox

**Please leave a review on the way out :)**


End file.
